


The Substitute

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Some angst, Werewolf!Kanan, for like 10 seconds, monster au, my bad lmao, on accident, one half of my brain: let the blood moon 'verse DIE already, the other half: NO! fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: A very lonely Ruby turns to Kanan for some company, but she gets more than she bargained for.





	The Substitute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C_Inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Inferno/gifts).



> happy bOrthday Sava thanks for unleashing the horror of this AU upon the universe once again.........see you in hell bitch

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

 

The slow progress of the hot-pink wall clock was only a catalyst to Ruby’s depression. Time was passing so slowly, exactly when she needed it to be faster. Two days until Dia came back. Three days until Hanamaru came back. Ruby had reached the peak of loneliness, the bottom of the pit of depression. She had nobody. Dia had went on a college visit with their parents. Hanamaru had gone to stay with her grandparents for a week. It seemed like everybody had something better to do, while Ruby just laid on her back in the middle of her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

 

Ruby’s summer vacation was off to a terrible start. She wasn’t used to being so isolated, with nobody to talk to. She was so lonely that she didn’t even have anyone to complain about being alone to! The most damaging part was the absence of both Hanamaru _and_ Dia. If Ruby didn’t have her powerhouse of a sister to keep her worrying thoughts at bay, then she at _least_ had Hanamaru to be at her side.

 

And yet, they both had abandoned her.

 

Ruby groaned into the emptiness of her room, disappointed by the tiny echo of her own sad voice. Was she _really_ so antisocial that she only had Aqours to turn to? Still staring at the ceiling, she blindly felt around her bed for her phone, then held it above her face. As she pushed the power button, it slipped out of her hand and gave a painful hit to her nose; afterwards, though, she was able to pick it up and scroll through her contacts (making sure to hold it tighter that time). At least nobody was around to see how embarrassingly clumsy she was...

 

Only a couple of numbers in her phone weren’t people from Aqours, and those were mostly family or acquaintances from school that she hardly spoke to. Scrolling past Dia and Hanamaru’s names made her feel a sting of bitter longing, but she kept going, skimming over names of people she hardly talked to and ones that were oh-so familiar. However, she was so used to having Dia and Hanamaru as her main company that calling anybody else seemed like little more than an intrusion. Who would be happy to hear from her? Aqours had agreed to take a short break to enjoy their summer, and although Ruby was close with all of them...wouldn’t she just be annoying?

 

Ruby was torn between finding some company and not being a bother. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. _If I should call someone...give me a sign!_

 

Ruby waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

Nothing came.

 

Of course, there was no sign. If God was listening, it would make sense that he would just want her to be by herself...it was just her luck. Ruby turned her phone’s screen off, set it on top of her chest, and shut her eyes, hoping a nap would make the dreadful time pass more quickly...

 

But just as her eyes shut, she felt a buzz from her phone. She scrambled for it so desperately that she dropped it again, but she had no time to scold herself for having sausage fingers. She unlocked her phone, hoping against hope that it would be Hanamaru or Dia saying that they were coming back home. Instead, it was from Kanan, a simple one word text:

 

_Hey!_

 

Ruby pored over it, contemplating its meanings or connotation. However, there wasn’t much she could gather from one word, so she decided to text back. After all, she had nothing else to do but sit with her own depressing thoughts. _hi kanan-chan!!! whats up?_

 

For a moment, she believed that three exclamation points might have been too much, but she essentially had nothing to lose. She sent the message, trying to slow her heart down so that she could properly handle herself. It only sped back up when her phone vibrated again. Her and Kanan didn’t talk much on their own; Kanan was obviously more invested in Dia and Hanamaru, somehow leaving Ruby to the sidelines even though Ruby was always hanging around them. Still, whenever they _did_ interact, Kanan was always so kind and (at least in Ruby’s mind) gentlemanly. She made Ruby feel like a princess, like she was the only person on Earth, with the way she stared right into Ruby’s eyes with those deep purple irises...

 

To put it simply, Dia and Maru were lucky to have Kanan at their side all of the time.

 

Ruby reopened her messages with Kanan. Thankfully, Kanan’s next message was a little more verbose. _Nothin much! Are you doing ok? I know Maru-chan and Dia are out of town and I wanted to check in._

 

Ruby felt giddy. Kanan was checking on her! Kanan approached her first! Finally, Ruby had a way to curb her loneliness! But, she had to be easygoing with it. After all, Dia had always told her that she could come off as whiny or needy...she couldn’t push Kanan away. _im fine! thanks so much for checking on me ;w; just a little bored though_

 

Kanan’s reply came quickly: _:(_

 

Ruby waited for another message, but that seemed to be it. Kanan wasn’t even typing. Ruby didn’t want to take too long to reply, because Kanan had probably seen that her message had been read... _what are you doing today?_

 

_Nothing, really. I took the day off from the shop so I’m just hangin around._

 

_haha same!_

 

Ruby looked over her text again after she sent it, then realized that her wording was a little awkward.

 

_i mean same as in im doing nothing not as in i took the day off from the shop,,,because i dont work there_

 

Oh, God. How could she recover from a fumble like that? The second text probably only made her look dumber. Well, she had already loused it up. Why not go all the way? Kanan was typing, but she stopped when Ruby started to tap out another text with shaky hands. _wanna come over? we dont have much to do over here but we could just hang out or something! or maybe have a sleepover!!_

 

Kanan read the message instantly, but she didn’t start typing. Ruby felt her stomach sink. What had she done wrong? Her and Kanan weren’t the closest, but...surely it wouldn’t be a problem for them to just hang out? Did Kanan really dislike her that much? But, of course, it would make sense. As of late, Ruby had seen Kanan and Dia sneaking around together, and Maru going along with them. Ruby had a small idea as to the nature of their relationship, but of course, nobody bothered to tell her what was _really_ going on. Not even Hanamaru discussed it.

 

Just as Ruby was about to give up and go back to attempting a nap, Kanan started typing. Then she stopped. Then she started again. She went through a series of starts and stops, as if trying to say something but being unsure of herself. Finally, after two long minutes of back and forth, the message finally came through.

 

_I’m not sure if that’s a good idea. It’s not you, I promise. But things aren’t the best for me right now._

 

Ruby frowned. If there was something seriously wrong with Kanan, Dia would have told her... _whats wrong? i can try and help?_

 

Once again, Kanan had some more stalling typing time, but then got another message out. _I really don’t wanna make your sister angry..._

 

What? Why would Dia be angry...? Oh, no. Did Kanan think Ruby was trying to _steal_ her from Dia? _oh no!! she wont!! i just want to spend some time with you, it wont be anything like that!!!! and we can talk about what’s bothering you if you want_

 

_Ruby-chan, you’re too sweet._

 

That text came instantly, making Ruby’s heart race. She had told herself that it wouldn’t be anything unbecoming, and yet...Ruby couldn’t help swooning. Just once, she wanted to have Kanan’s attention on her for more than a couple of minutes. There was nothing bad about that, right? Kanan was so nice to her, so gentle and kind. Everybody wanted to feel loved. It had nothing to do with Dia and Maru’s relationship with Kanan.

 

For one final push, Ruby said, _what are friends for? im always here if you need anything_

 

_Ha! You sound like ME when you say that, you know_

 

Kanan was right. Ruby was the one who needed someone there for her; she was rarely the shoulder to be leaned on. _i just wanna be a good friend of course....since youre always so nice to me...._

 

 _Because you deserve it, Ruby-chan._ Ruby nearly melted. She knew her feelings were wrong, she knew they were...but how could she stop herself? Ruby prepared to make a response, but then Kanan started typing again. _Alright. A sleepover sounds fun. Is it alright if I come right after I pack my bag?_

 

“Yes,” Ruby breathed aloud, both in a declaration of success and in response to Kanan.

 

_im ready when you are c:_

* * *

Ruby hadn’t had Kanan in her room in years. The last time Kanan had been over, she was a lot younger and a lot smaller, so the room seemed far too big for her. Still, Kanan sat comfortably cross-legged on the bed, looking around the room with a surprisingly piqued interest. Something about her was throwing Ruby off, though. Her movements seemed to be jerky, twitchy, as if she were nervous. That only made _Ruby_ nervous. Kanan was usually so relaxed, but right then, she seemed to be a live wire.

 

“Your room hasn’t changed much,” Kanan remarked. It truly hadn’t, still filled with all kinds of pinks and purples and stuffed animals. Still, to Ruby, it was home. Kanan seemed to enjoy it, too, settling into the bed just a little. It wasn’t enough to put Ruby at ease. Kanan always brought a calming aura with her, one that coaxed everyone in the room to feeling a bit more grounded. However, that day, she was doing the exact opposite. Perhaps she was aware of how she was feeling, and that was why she insisted upon not coming over...? “I don’t know if this bed is big enough for the two of us, though...”

 

“O-oh, yeah,” Ruby said, laughing nervously. She only had a twin-sized bed, even though Dia had insisted that she grow out of it and get a bigger one. “You can sleep in onee-chan’s room, if you want...or I can, and you can sleep here. O-or, we can bring some sleeping bags into the basement!”

 

Kanan grinned, and for a moment, Ruby felt that easy feeling that Kanan usually gave her. “Yeah! You guys have got a TV down there, right? We can get some snacks and watch a movie.”

 

Ruby was getting more and more excited as the seconds passed. Getting all cozy with Kanan and watching a movie? What was better?! Really, Dia and Hanamaru should be grateful to have a girlfriend like her. _Oh, no...I shouldn’t be thinking things like that._ Ruby scolded herself internally, then nodded. “Okay! Uh, we can order a pizza, then take our baths and go downstairs...?”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Kanan tousled Ruby’s hair. “Who needs Dia and Maru-chan to have fun, right?”

 

And just like that, Ruby forgot how lonely she was.

* * *

Everything went according to plan. They talked until the pizza came, with Ruby becoming more comfortable with the conversation as time went on. She had always hoped that her and Kanan would be able to talk like that by themselves; a fun, fluid conversation that didn’t make Ruby terrified. Kanan was still twitchy and almost uncomfortably energetic, but Ruby just attributed it to family issues or something like that. Kanan wasn’t very open about her problems, and she was probably just seeking a distraction. Ruby definitely didn’t mind being that for her.

 

After the pizza came and they ate, they both took their baths (Kanan had joked about taking them together, which nearly sent Ruby into a frenzy). While Kanan was in the bath, Ruby laid out some blankets on the carpet of the basement, then put an assortment of fluffy pillows and two sleeping bags on top. Ruby wanted to lay down on top of it and roll around, but doing it alone just wasn’t as fun.

 

For the movie, they ended up watching a rom-com on Netflix. Ruby had been worried that Kanan would pick a horror movie, but Kanan confessed that she was just as terrified. Suddenly, an image popped up in Ruby’s head of them holding each other tight as monsters popped up on the screen, keeping one another safe and warm...

 

Ruby had assumed that she was the only one not paying attention during the movies, with her fantasies distracting her. However, every time she looked over at Kanan, Kanan was either staring blankly at a spot on the wall or looking at Ruby herself. She hadn’t even touched the bowl of popcorn sat between them. Something about her eyes were startling. If Ruby had to pick a word to describe them, it would be “wild”. There was something untamed about Kanan that made Ruby feel like she was in danger. But, why would she be? Kanan was the one person who was supposed to make her feel _safe._

 

By the time the credits started to roll, Ruby was sure that neither of them had an inkling of an idea of what had happened in the movie. Still, Kanan stretched and said, “That was nice! I would ask if you wanna see another, but you look kind of worn out.”

 

Did she? Ruby was sure that if her face had any expression on it, it was fear. Kanan was acting different. _Too_ different. “Um...actually, I wanted to ask you about something,” Ruby said, turning off the TV. That left the basement starkly silent...but could Ruby hear Kanan breathing? Or was that her own labored breath? Ruby felt like she needed to escape. “E-earlier, you said things weren’t the best for you right n-”

 

“Oh, just forget about that. I was tired,” Kanan said quickly, flashing Ruby a smile.

 

That answer wasn’t at all sufficient. “Tired” seemed like the easiest excuse to make up. “Yeah, but, you’re still acting kind of strange, Kanan-chan. I’m worried, that’s all.”

 

Ruby watched a blush creep up to Kanan’s cheeks. “‘Strange’? Really? Ha, sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything. It’s just...i-it’s about Maru-chan and Dia. This was a really inconvenient time for them to be away.”

 

 _Aw...that’s it? So, she’s just like me._ Ruby thought she was the only one feeling so lonely without Dia and Hanamaru, but it seemed like her and Kanan were in the same boat. That made a lot of sense, actually. If anybody was just as close to Dia and Hanamaru as Ruby, it was Kanan. “You miss them too, right? It really sucks. It’s like everything’s so dull when they’re not here...”

 

Ruby was glad she could vent to somebody about her feelings, but Kanan didn’t seem to be enthusiastically agreeing with her like she had imagined. Instead, Kanan was picking up a pillow and holding it in her lap, staring at the tag on it as if it held all of life’s answers. “No, see...I think what we’re feeling is a little bit different, Ruby-chan. You’re not a monster, so you wouldn’t really understand.”

 

Just as Ruby thought she found someone who could relate to her, it was ripped away. She should have been used to being left out of monsterly affairs; after all, Dia and her father were vampires, and Hanamaru was a monster hunter (or “hunter in retirement”, as she liked to put it). And yet, Ruby always felt like she was lost, like she hadn’t cracked the code quite yet, like the odds were stacked against her. “I don’t get it...what does Maru-chan and onee-chan being gone have to do with you being a monster?”

 

Kanan’s eyebrows raised. “I thought you would have figured it out by now.”

 

“No,” Ruby said. Those words filled her with suspense...and not the kind that was thrilling and exciting. No, the kind that terrified her. “Figured what out?”

 

“I don’t want Dia to be mad at me for telling you,” Kanan said. Ruby just frowned and stared at her harder. She hated being left out! She was already lonely enough, and now Kanan was keeping secrets? Kanan relented a little, sighing. That anxious energy that she had had all day only seemed to be getting stronger. “You already know that Dia drinks blood from me sometimes, right? And I help her out like that. S-so, sometimes, she helps me out with something, too. Something that werewolves have to deal with.”

 

Ruby knew enough about monsters to know what Kanan was getting at: a heat cycle. Ruby felt like their conversation was forbidden. In fact, it probably was. Dia _would_ be mad if she knew that Ruby and Kanan had discussed it. But, however forbidden it was, it made Ruby’s heart race, and her mind started to fill with images...images of Kanan, hot and heavy, taking whatever part of Ruby’s body suited her best. It was unstoppable by then. Ruby knew what her feelings were.

 

And, suddenly, she knew what _Kanan’s_ feelings were, too. She was going into heat, and Dia and Hanamaru weren’t there to help her with it. “S-so, that’s why you didn’t want to come over...because you’re g-going into heat? Right?”

 

“It’s weird to hear you say it,” Kanan breathed. She was still staring at the pillow meekly, but there was something so _strong_ about her, so strong that Ruby could almost feel Kanan pinning her to the blankets by her wrists.

 

“I’ll help you,” Ruby said, before she could even stop herself. Dia and Hanamaru were the furthest thing from her mind right then. She knew she was being selfish, but Kanan needed her, and Ruby needed _somebody._ “I-I don’t want you to suffer.”

 

“Ruby-chan! That’s not...I can’t do that. I’ll handle it on my own.”

 

Ruby couldn’t hear any disgust or anger in Kanan’s voice. Instead, she heard a bit of delusion, as if Kanan were trying to convince herself that indulging herself in Ruby wasn’t right...but she didn’t seem very convinced. “Onee-chan wouldn’t mind, right? She wouldn’t want you to feel bad, just because she isn’t here. Maru-chan wouldn’t mind, either...”

 

Part of Ruby was worried that Kanan simply wasn’t attracted to her. But that didn’t make sense. Kanan had been eyeing her all night with that feral look in her eyes...maybe that was the _real_ reason why she didn’t come over. Maybe she wasn’t sure if she could stop herself. “It’s not a good idea,” Kanan said lowly. Ruby deflated. It wasn’t fair, to have Kanan so _close,_ and yet denying them both what they obviously needed. “Let’s just go to sleep, alright? It’s getting late. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Okay...” Ruby tried to keep the sadness out of her voice, but it was obvious. Perhaps Kanan denying her was for the better. After all, Ruby had no idea how Dia would react to such a thing, even though she was so sure before that Dia wouldn’t have minded. Ruby got up and turned on her nightlight (which, thankfully, Kanan didn’t mention), then turned off the overhead lights.

 

They both had their own sleeping bags, although Kanan was using Dia’s. Still, Ruby had set them a little close, and Kanan hadn’t moved them away. “No hard feelings, right?” Kanan whispered. “It’s not you. I promise. I just don’t want anybody to get hurt.”

 

Who did she mean...? Dia? Hanamaru? _Does she mean me?_ “N-no hard feelings.”

* * *

That morning, when Ruby woke up, the sleeping bag next to her was empty. However, Kanan’s overnight bag was still on the far side of the basement, so she certainly hadn’t left. Ruby sat up sleepily, looking at the time on her phone. They had slept in quite a bit; it was almost ten. That was a perk of Dia being away from home, though. Ruby could sleep in as much as she wanted without Dia playing dictator and forcing her out of bed.

 

Ruby was wide awake, then, going upstairs. She checked the kitchen, wondering if Kanan had gotten hungry and went off to make herself some breakfast. It was empty. She checked the living room, but there was nobody there, either. Ruby went up to the next floor, deciding to stop at her bedroom next...then, she heard a voice drifting out from the bathroom.

 

“I don’t know what to do, Dia. I can’t take care of it myself...just tell me you wouldn’t get pissed if I did it.”

 

Ruby flushed. Her instincts told her to leave, knowing that she wasn’t supposed to be overhearing Kanan’s conversation. However, she found herself wanting to piece together what Dia was saying, or what Kanan planned to do.

 

“No. That’s the weirdest part! Don’t be mad at her, but...last night, she said she would be fine with it. I-it kind of seemed like she _wanted_ me to. Or maybe that’s my heat speaking. I don’t know...should I just leave?”

 

Ruby shuffled backwards a little bit, preparing to make an escape just in case she had to go back downstairs and fake sleep. Kanan started speaking again, so she leaned in to hear her.

 

“I can? You mean it? Gosh, thank you, Dia...I know. I won’t tell anyone. We won’t even talk about it. I just...fuck, I need her so bad.” Kanan paused, and Ruby felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach at Kanan’s words. It was something that Kanan had invoked in her many times before, but that time, it was much stronger, and it demanded her attention. “Right. Sorry. I didn’t mean to make it weird. And don’t worry. I won’t hurt her. You know I’d never want to.”

 

Ruby wondered what it would have been like, if it hurt...Dia was careful in how she let Kanan interact with Ruby when Kanan was on her heat cycle, often hoarding Kanan up in her room or in the woods until she felt Kanan was “free of her urges”, as she so eloquently put it. Ruby had never seen Kanan in anything more than her fully transformed canine form, and by that time, she had no inclination to mate. It was just Kanan in big puppy form. From what Kanan was saying, it sounded a lot more serious than that.

 

Before Ruby could go back downstairs and pretend she had never heard the conversation, the bathroom door was opening. She had been so engrossed in her fantasies of Kanan that she hadn’t even noticed Kanan hanging up the phone with Dia. Kanan didn’t seem at all shocked by Ruby’s presence, but Ruby was shocked by hers. Kanan had sprouted a second pair of ears, but they were blue and furry. Ruby could see flashes of her tail swinging behind her. Even more startling, Kanan’s eyes were a yellow-gold, and much more alert than the night before.

 

“I could smell you from inside the bathroom...so I guess you heard me talking to Dia,” Kanan said. Although her appearance made her look like a beast, her tone was just as reassuring and gentle as always. “I tried to hold myself back, Ruby-chan...but I can’t.”

 

Kanan sounded like a lost puppy, desperately in need of comfort. Ruby couldn’t help but wonder just how powerful that puppy was...

 

“It’s okay,” Ruby said, stepping forward timidly. The fear that she had felt before had been turned into excitement. What would Kanan do to her? Ruby had shamefully touched herself to the thought of Kanan before, but she had never thought of Kanan ravaging her. Now that it was in her mind, she couldn’t get it out. Ruby took Kanan’s hand, leading her into Dia’s room. The bed was much bigger in there, but Ruby would certainly have to remind herself to clean the linen afterwards.

 

Kanan was squeezing Ruby’s hand tightly. It was only then that Ruby realized that Kanan’s nails were longer, sharper, dangerous even as they grazed oh-so briefly against Ruby’s skin. That made the weight of the situation sink in: Kanan was more powerful than a mere human. Kanan could have destroyed Ruby, if she wished. When Ruby sat on Dia’s bed, though, she saw that Kanan was desperately trying to hold back from doing anything of the sort. “I’m terrified,” she admitted. “I don’t want to hurt you. But I don’t know what I’ll do when I...”

 

That made Kanan flush. Ruby was torn between enjoying the embarrassed Kanan that she was sure Dia didn’t get to see as often and being jealous of the fact that Dia probably saw a wholly different Kanan. Did Ruby want the savage Kanan that only saw her as a means of pleasure, or did she want the gentle Kanan that took her every need into account?

 

Her body was telling her the answer.

 

“I don’t mind if it hurts,” Ruby insisted, surprised by the force of her own voice. Kanan must have been surprised, too; her eyebrows shot up. Ruby continued, “Hanamaru-chan and onee-chan let you do what you want, right? You can do what you want to me, too.”

 

Kanan looked as if she wanted to argue, but her need must have outweighed her sentimentality. Instead, she sat next to Ruby, placing a hand on her hip before leaning in for a kiss. Ruby had no idea how to kiss someone, but Kanan seemed to be taking the lead, anyway. It seemed like she was claiming Ruby more than anything; Ruby could even hear Kanan growling under her breath, as if whatever feeling she was having refused to be held back. “I’m glad I’m doing this with you, Ruby,” Kanan breathed. Ruby shuddered as Kanan’s hands slid up the back of her pajama top, caressing her skin.

 

Ruby felt those claws again, but that time, Kanan gently dragged them down Ruby’s back. She wasn’t pressing down at all, so it was more of a tickle than anything. Ruby wrapped her arms around Kanan, and Kanan deftly removed Ruby’s shirt before hugging her back. Ruby shifted, climbing into Kanan’s lap. However, as soon as she felt Kanan’s erection, she jumped a little bit, breaking their embrace. “Sorry,” she squeaked. “I was a little surprised...”

 

Was Kanan so excited because of Ruby, or simply because her body demanded pleasure? Was it a mix of both? “That’s okay. Do you mind if I take this top off?”

 

Ruby shook her head, and Kanan pulled the shirt over Ruby’s head, not bothering with the buttons. Kanan looked over Ruby’s chest with hungry eyes before pushing Ruby back to the bed. Kanan’s touch was firm as she toyed with Ruby’s nipples. They were already hard, and Ruby wanted to feel Kanan’s mouth around them, but Kanan’s mind seemed to be elsewhere. Ruby’s pajama pants were quickly discarded with the matching top, leaving Ruby in purple panties, which were surely soiled with her arousal.

 

Ruby wondered if Kanan could smell her like she smelled her before, because Kanan’s eyes were wide, and her breathing was getting heavier. She took Ruby’s panties off, noticeably more rough than before. After Ruby was fully undressed, Kanan removed her own sweatpants and tank top, her underwear going last. Even as she was undressing herself, though, she didn’t take her eyes off Ruby. Ruby felt like dessert on a platter, just waiting to be devoured.

 

Kanan started by pushing Ruby’s legs apart, lowering her head to Ruby’s slit. Ruby clapped her hands over her mouth, surprised by how loud she was when Kanan’s tongue came into contact with her folds. Kanan’s nails were digging into Ruby’s legs so harshly that Ruby thought they would break the skin, but the movements of Kanan’s tongue rendered her unable to complain. Her whimpers were muffled by her hands. She was afraid that Kanan would force her to uncover her mouth, and cry out openly, but Kanan was far too focused on her task to tease.

 

Her tongue slid back and forth over Ruby’s clit, wild and unfocused. Whatever part of Ruby Kanan was touching felt like it was on fire, and Ruby didn’t want it to stop. However, Kanan seemed to be satisfied after a couple of minutes, raising her head again and licking her lips. “You’re ready?”

 

“I-I think so...” Although she would have loved to feel more of Kanan’s mouth, she reminded herself that she was trying to help Kanan. Kanan seemed to be even more excitable than she was the day before, her eyes moving over different parts of Ruby’s body, as if it were all too much to take in.

 

Wanting to take the initiative, Ruby reached between Kanan’s legs, taking Kanan’s shaft into her grasp. Kanan sighed, shutting her eyes, and Ruby started to move her hand. She had seen penises before, after shyly watching porn on her computer, but Kanan’s was something else. The knot near the base of her dick set her apart from the rest, surely. Ruby brought her hand to it, wondering how Kanan would react.

 

Sharply inhaling, Kanan grabbed Ruby’s wrist. Was it painful? Ruby prepared an apology, but then Kanan was fully on top of her, spreading her legs even wider. “Let me know if you want to stop,” Kanan said. Ruby saw a glimpse of the Kanan that had always captured her heart, the Kanan that would comfort her whenever she needed it.

 

That vision of Kanan slipped away when Kanan took her shaft in her hand, pressing the head inside of Ruby. It was replaced with lusty Kanan, the one that needed pleasure and was going to get it in whatever way she could. There was a spark of pain as Kanan entered Ruby, but it settled as she went even deeper, filling Ruby as much as she could. Ruby reached up for Kanan blindly, shutting her eyes and blinking away tears. Kanan pressed herself against Ruby, her larger chest flush against Ruby’s smaller one. Kanan’s shaft was thick, snugly pushing against Ruby’s walls.

 

Kanan was panting hard. Ruby felt something different about her, something she could only describe as desperation. All of Kanan was hot and heavy against Ruby, but Ruby still craved more. Was this was Dia and Hanamaru felt all of the time when they were with Kanan? Like they were at Kanan’s mercy, unable to do anything but lay back and be subject to a whirlwind of pleasure? Ruby was too happy to be jealous.

 

The gentle Kanan was certainly gone by then; the moment Kanan was all of the way in, she pulled back out, giving Ruby almost no time to adjust. That was fine with Ruby. She was starting to like the horny Kanan more and more. When she opened her eyes just a little, she saw Kanan, her golden eyes half-lidded and her canines bared. “You’re doing great, Ruby,” she said, although her tone was absent, as if she were just saying it without much meaning. That didn’t matter; it wasn’t as if Ruby had the breath to reply.

 

Kanan’s dick continued to move slowly, but she started to slam into Ruby with each thrust, focusing less on speed and more on being rough. It seemed like Kanan didn’t take Ruby’s request to do what she wanted lightly. Kanan wrapped her arms around Ruby and held her tight, but with every thrust, Ruby’s grip on Kanan grew weaker. Her legs were tremblingーno, her whole _body_ was trembling, barely handling Kanan’s assault. Although her thrusts held some semblance of a rhythm, she was still clumsy, and Ruby felt different parts of her cunt being stimulated when Kanan pounded them.

 

Ruby’s pussy remained tight as a sleeve, even as Kanan’s cock started to move in and out of her more quickly. Ruby finally gained enough of her energy back to whimper. Kanan seemed to enjoy it, pressing her lips against Ruby’s neck and groaning, so Ruby let her sounds of glee go unchecked. As Kanan started to move faster, less carefully, Ruby felt the bulging knot grazing her hole, begging for entry. A thousand thoughts were rushing through Ruby’s mind, but the most prominent one was that she wanted Kanan to knot her with no remorse.

 

“You’re so wet, Ruby,” Kanan purred, although her voice was shaky. “Do you like it?”

 

Ruby shook just at the sound of Kanan’s voice. “Yes,” Ruby said softly. Kanan moved her hands to Ruby’s wrists, pinning her down just as Ruby had fantasized about. That encouraged her to profess her pleasure again. “I like it, Kanan-chan. I want...more.”

 

Kanan must have been pleased by Ruby’s confession, because she pressed Ruby to the mattress harder before moving faster. By then, Kanan had finally worked out where Ruby’s g-spot was, and was pushing against it relentlessly. Ruby squealed and cried out Kanan’s name, squirming beneath Kanan’s grip and lifting her hips. “I want to give you the knot so bad,” Kanan moaned. “Can I? Please?”

 

Ruby just nodded, and Kanan sighed shakily, thanking Ruby under her breath. They were both sweaty and breathless, but Kanan still leaned in close to kiss Ruby, hard and rough. Ruby had never pegged Kanan as the type to be so dominant, but there she was, forcing Ruby’s eager tongue into submission and tasting whichever part of Ruby’s mouth she wanted. It seemed to be a tactic to muffle Ruby’s screams, because Kanan jerked forward hard, forcing the knot in with one thrust.

 

Kanan swallowed every broken shriek that Ruby had for her, moving the knot around inside of Ruby’s tight pussy. When they pulled away, Kanan licked her lips greedily, and Ruby shut her eyes again. The sight of Kanan, so hungry and ferocious, was almost too much for Ruby. Her cunt was so sensitive, reacting to every inch of Kanan’s girthy cock. “Kanan-chan,” Ruby said, her voice hardly more than a whisper. “I want it harder...”

 

That made Kanan growl, but she obeyed, forcing herself even deeper as her knot pulsed inside of Ruby. It was so full, Ruby could feel it...she wanted Kanan’s seed inside of her, she wanted to be marked and owned just as Dia and Hanamaru were. Kanan’s fingers tightened around Ruby’s wrists enough to bruise as she said, “You’re mine now, Ruby. You got it? You’re _mine._ ”

 

Kanan’s words were dangerous to Ruby. She couldn’t hold the feeling that Kanan was giving her back any longer. If Kanan wanted to own her, then she surely wouldn’t argue. Kanan’s brutal thrusts had left her breathless, so to show Kanan just how owned she wanted to be, she lifted her trembling, numbing legs and wrapped them around Kanan’s hips...as if Kanan could get any closer. Ruby wanted to tell Kanan how _close_ she was, how good it felt when Kanan was all of the way inside her and stretching her cunt to its very limit. But Kanan was going non-stop, and all Ruby could manage was a string of nonsensical pleas and declarations of love, not even caring if Kanan knew her feelings then.

 

Kanan was close to climax, too; Ruby could feel the knot pulsing inside of her, growing bigger and teasing her pussy walls even more. She started moving more wildly, her hips bumping against Ruby’s clit just enough to send a jolt of energy through her body. Ruby came first, however, overwhelmed by Kanan’s abrasive touch. The intensity of her climax took her by surprise; not even her wildest fantasies had led her to come so hard, her mouth falling open in a silent scream and her pussy convulsing wildly. Kanan stopped thrusting, which left Ruby a little disappointed, but the flood of hot spunk filling her up only made the tingling aftershocks of her orgasm more powerful. Kanan’s grip on Ruby’s wrists loosened, her body going slack atop Ruby’s as her knot emptied itself out.

 

At least Kanan wasn’t completely selfish at that point. Her hand went between them and slowly fondled Ruby’s swollen clit, which was finally getting some direct attention after being teased for so long. The wispy graze of Kanan’s nail against it made Ruby inhale sharply, and Kanan stopped, even though Ruby quite enjoyed it.

 

Ruby knew enough about mating cycles to know that Kanan’s knot would take a while to deflate, a steady stream of come still filling Ruby up. She liked to think that it was only her that made Kanan feel so good, but reality was quickly settling in.

 

“Thank you, Ruby-chan,” Kanan said, brushing her cheek against Ruby. It was a warm gesture, one that _almost_ made Ruby think that _maybe_ Kanan felt the same way...but, it was impossible. Ruby knew that much. At least, in her mind, she was branded as Kanan’s property, her lover. That was good enough for her.

 

“You’re welcome, Kanan-chan. I hope that was okay...”

 

“It was better than okay. Like I said...who needs Dia and Maru, right?”

 

Kanan’s tone was playful, but Ruby snuggled closer, sighing in content. Yes...at least, right then, Kanan was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> oops i made ruby hurt again :/ lmao when will i let her rest


End file.
